


Winchester Circus, Where Wonders Await and Freaks are Adored

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Freak Show, Fluff, Homelessness, M/M, Sam has Fire Powers, homeless, winged Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for a Circus AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Circus, Where Wonders Await and Freaks are Adored

_Winchester Circus, Where Wonders Await and Freaks are Adored._

 

Sam Wesson read and reread the words. He let the flames leap from his fingertips and catch the flyer alight.

 

The other homeless boys gathered around, either not seeing or not caring where the heat source came from.

 

The next day Sam made his way to the circus grounds. It was a flurry of activity, people setting up and running around and yelling. No one paid him much attention.

 

“Can I help you?” Sam looked up and saw a man on a ladder, hanging a banner.

 

“I’m looking for place to be.” The man looked down at him, then came down the ladder.

 

“What do you do?”

 

Sam held his hands up and let the flames leap. The man stepped back, but he was grinning.

 

“Hot damn,” He said. “I think we might have a place for ya. I’m Dean Winchester.”

 

"You own this place?"

 

"Me and my dad. C'mon, ya gotta meet him before I guarantee you a place."

 

Dean led him through the crowd to a trailer behind all the tents. He gave Sam gave him a smile and opened the door.

 

"Dad, I got you a new one."

 

The older Winchester was a big man. He reminded Sam of a bear in a way.

 

Dean patted Sam's shoulder and ducked out of the trailer. The two men stared at one another for a moment before Sam spoke.

 

"I'm Sam," He blurted.

 

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

 

"I want to be part of your act."

 

"What can you do?" The older man asked, leaning back in his chair.

 

Sam made sure nothing flammable was around before he let his hand light up. The owner let out a low whistle.

 

"How much can you do with that?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"How far can you shoot a flame? How high? For how long?"

 

"Oh, I don't know. I've really only ever started fires for the other homeless kids."

 

"Well then, we'll just have to practice with you. Dean will show you around."

 

"That's it?" Sam asked.

 

"That's it. We'll give you a few days to settle in and practice, then we’ll see about putting you in the show.”

 

“Thank you, sir!” Sam said, shaking his hand.

 

“Sure thing, kid.” He returned to his work. Sam stood awkwardly for a moment before he walked out of the trailer. Dean wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so he went wandering.

 

He saw dogs and lions and other animals and paused to watch as their trainers worked with them.

 

He saw normal looking people and freaks. An outrageously tall man, a very small woman, even a man with wing - real wings, with real feathers - as he went.

 

He found Dean back where they had met, hanging banners and signs and giving directions. He saw Sam and grinned.

 

“Guess you made it.”

 

“I guess I did.”

 

“That’s great, kid.” He came down the ladder again and put an arm around Sam’s shoulder. “Let me give you the tour.”

 

Dean led him around, pointing out places and naming some of the people that they saw.

 

“You do whatever you’re told during the day. Clean up after the animals, babysit the little ones, hand out flyers, whatever. We meet in the big tent at six for dinner every night. Curfew is ten, wake up in seven. We’re a family around here, someone asks for help, unless it’s completely outrageous, you give it.”

 

Sam nodded. Dean pointed to some tents a little farther away from the grounds.

 

“Those are the sleeping quarters. You keep them clean. That’s my dad’s tent, and that’s mine. You come and get us if anything happens, got it?” Sam nodded. “Good, let’s go meet everyone.”

 

Dean held back a tent flap for and Sam stepped in. It was amazing inside, bright strings of lights wrapped around everything and a stage had been built at the back. There were a lot of people running around.

 

“Everyone!” They all looked up, pausing their work. “This is Sam, he’s new. Make him feel welcome.”

 

The tall man, Michael introduced himself first. He was a bit cold, but polite. The little woman, Jo, was a sweetheart. Sam also met a bearded woman, a pinhead, and several people that weren’t freaks. Dean led him to a table in the back where the man with wings was holding a baby. He looked up and smiled.

 

“This is Sam,” Dean said.

 

“Hello, Sam. I’m Castiel. This is Mary.”

 

“Hi,” Sam said.

 

“Cas is my husband,” Dean said. “You can ask him anything you’d ask me.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“All kinds of freaks, Sam,” Dean grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you your bunk.” He kissed Castiel’s cheek and the baby’s head, then showed Sam out.

 

“The baby…” Sam started.

 

“Her mother died during childbirth. Cas and I adopted her.” Sam nodded. Dean showed him into a huge tent where lots of cots were set up. He followed until Dean stopped in front of one pretty far back.

 

“Here you are. Anything else I can help you with?”

 

“Not right now,” Sam said. Dean smiled.

 

“It’s a lot to take in. I’m always around. Just let me know if you need me.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean nodded and left him to it, telling him to be careful. Sam sat on his bunk and looked around.

 

So this was what it was like to have a home, to be understood and accepted?

  
_I think I’m gonna like it here._


End file.
